Your Akatsuki Life
by xXKemishaxChanXx
Summary: You are the main character in this story about your life in the Akatsuki enjoy! sorry but girls only
1. Chapter 1

Your Akatsuki Life

By xXKemishaxChanXx

**Chapter 1: What The Fuck?**

You were walking in the woods yammering curses under your breath you thought of what happened earlier: You were just minding your own buissness then that preppy ass bitch had to come over **and **startstelling you how** perfect **her life is.

She **knew** that your parents had died. **She **never had to work. **She** always got everything she wanted. **She **has a family.** She **was **perfect**. You had gotten fed up. She knowing she was no match for you she ran, you stopped her and shoved a kunai in her stomache. Watching her gurgle out blood. You made her look in your eyes "Not so perfect now aren't we?" "What the hell are you doing!?" You turned around, it was Iruka.You threw her to the side "Can't you mind your own buisness?" He stopped infront of you two medical ninja and Kakashi apeared

behind him. The medical ninja rushed to the bleeding woman, Kakashi looked at the woman, and then at you and sighed "That's the fourth one." you just looked at him, you noticed Iruka was gone he suddenly appeared with Tsunade she walked over to you she was very angy or more like pissed off."Are you against this village or with it !?" "Dos'nt it look like it?" you said in your cocky tone she slapped you making your head go to the side "Your a jonin so act like one!" you turned your head back, your solem eyes looking back at her. She raised her hand into a punch trying to strike but Kakashi caught it."We should be getting back now."All Tsunade said was "hmp!" and turned and walked away. After everyone was gone except you and Kakashi, he walked up to you and said "You need to stop this ." you just looked down "I know." "You know I care about you that's why I'm telling you to stop." you just turned your back and started to walk away he grabbed your wrist "Kakashi stop it!" "Not until you stop it." "I'm Sorry!" You had tears in your eyes, he saw it. He pulled you into a tight embrace."No need to be sorry." You looked up in confusion "It's my fault." "but" You protested but he stopped you."I should of watched you more often." "Kakashi it's my fault for not controling my anger." You pulled away walking into the woods leaving Kakashi behind. And now you were in the woods alone... You heard rustling in the bushes you saw a dark figure infront of you."I'm not in the mood okay." You heard a giggle the figure was now behind you, you blacked out...

You later awoke in a dark room tied to a chair by a table. Light flooded the room."So your awake now." you looked to see a red head a blond and a masked man."Sempai!" "Not right now Tobi." Said the red head then he came over and sat in one of the chairs. He looked at the blond and the blond looked at the masked man. The blond sat next to the red head, and the other still standing. the red head motioned him to sit in the seat beside you. "No!" "Why?" said the red head sounding anoyed."Because girls have cooties." "What you still believe that kids joke?" You said pissed off "It's hard to believe he acts like one yeah."Said the blond. "If your a woman why do you have such a deep voice?" you said surprised "I am not a woman un!" "Seriously you do look like one." you said, the red head was now banging his head on the table. You guys were watching him. "Dose'nt that hurt?" You said sounding worried "Nah he's a puppet yeah." You leaned in your chair "Wow a six year old man, a shim and a puppet...perfect." The red head noticed that they were stareing at him and looked up, he cleared his throat "Okay now lets get to buisness." "Finally." You said relieved.

"Okay we need new members."  
"What? for some stupid club is this why im tied to a chair?" "No we need ninja members." "But why me?" "We have been watching you for quite some time now." You looked up in cofusion. "Your strong." "Sure alot of ninjas are strong." "No your different your gifted." "g-gifted?" "Yes you have sharingan." "Who the hell told you that?! Ive kept that a secrect!" "Like I said we've been watching you." You looked down. "Now are you going to join the Akatsuki?" "Akatsuki who?" The red head was banging his head on the table again. "The Akatsuki is an organization for criminals." "What!? Im not a criminal!" "What do you mean" Said the red head who was done with his episode. "Huh?" "You **did** kill 50 people." "What?! How?!" "Like this." He used his chakura strings to make you cross your legs. "Congradrulations you are now one of the most wanted people in Konoha." "Bastards..." He smirked. "Hmmm... I guess you'll be forced to join."

"By Who?" You snorted. "By me" A **BIG** blue man with **RAZOR** sharp teeth came in. "Oh shit! Oh holy shit!" He was smirking and walking torwards you. "Oh fuck! he's going to **rape** me!" He was infront of you now, he slowly pulled out... "A FUCKING CLOAK!?" "Here you go!" He said nicely puting it on your lap. Then he pulled out a knife. "HOLY SHIT A KNIFE! NOW HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!" He then cut your ropes. "Their nicely done!" "Huh?" You said surprised "Well I don't talk to women much." "Oh." You said sounding relieved. "Here's your bedroom and other members room including different parts of the lair you need to know." He said handing you a map. "Uh thanks." "Anytime! By the way my name is kisame." "Oh my name's ." " huh thats a good name." He smiled letting his teeth show, you shivered, "Well see you later!" You sighed and went to your room, the entire room was black and red. "Just my taste." you said falling on the bed and falling asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

Your Akatsuki Life

By xXKemishaxChanXx

**Chapter 2 : A New Start**

You awoke the next morning fully awake, you grabbed the map that Kisame have given you. "So the bathroom is next to the Kitchen?" "Hmmm I hope this house is'nt full of perverts." You grabbed everything you needed to take a shower than headed down the hallway. You noticed you were up early, early enough that you are the only one awake. You took a quick shower and then fixed your hair, you got dressed then went into the kitchen. You noticed that the red headed man and Kisame were there too. You made yourself some tea, Kisame was next to you. "You smell nice." You looked at him. "Uh thanks...I think." You hurridly sat down at the table. When Kisame was gone you looked at the redhead. "Hey puppet boy." He looked up at you and smiled. "Well good morning." You just shrugged and put your dishes away "So what's your name?" He looked up again "Sasori, and yours?" "." "Hmmm." Just then the shim and the kid walked in. "Oh good morning yeah!" Said the blond "Tobi's hungry." The masked man tiredly walked to the fridge. "So whats been happening un. " "Oh nothing much." He looked at you. "I did'nt catch your name un."

"It's ." "Oh mines Deidara." "And the kid's name is?" "Tobi un." "I'm sorry." You looked at him. "For what?" "For yesterday un." "Oh..., I'm sorry for calling you a woman." "It's alright I do look like a woman." "Well at least you got a sexy voice." "What?" "Nothing." He finaly realized what you just said and blushed. You smelt something. "Is something burning?" all of you looked at Tobi who was sleeping on the wall. "FUCK! IT'S FIRE!" You yelled. "**FIRE!!**" Screeched Sasori as he ran under the table. Just then a black haired man bursted in the kitchen with a hose and sprayed out the fire then at Tobi. "AAAAHHHHH!" yelled Tobi. "Thanks Itachi un." The man looked at you. "Who's this?" "That's the new member ."Said Sasori coming out of his episode." huh." He said walking towards you, he looked straight into your eyes emotionless. Then walked away. "Weirdo." You looked at Sasori."What the fuck?" "What?" "Are you scared of fire?" "No!" "Sasori." "Im not." "Sasori!" "Im serious." "SASORI!" "Mabey." When you went in your room you found a not it said: Dinner tomorrow meet at entrance signed Deidara,Sasori and Tobi. "Well tomorrows going to be fun." You said sarcasticly and fell asleep.

**GIVE ME A REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER **


End file.
